Chasing a Song
by wolfchasing
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are hearing songs in their heads. They follow the songs with beautiful consequences. Ten/Rose. Post-Dooomsday. Please R&R. COMPLETE! I'm so happy with this.
1. How To Save A Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or "How to Save a Life." BBC and The Fray do.**

The Doctor woke up.

He was sleeping? Time Lords never slept. At least, willingly. So that was strange.

What was stranger, he could hear the song "How to Save a Life" running through his head. It was so faint, but he stood up and stepped to the left. It got faintly louder.

How odd? He tried to recite the lyrics.

"_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

Wow. Those lyrics were so matching to when he had lost Rose.

"_Where did I go wrong?"_

The Daleks. They came back. He didn't kill them all. His people for nothing.

"_I lost a friend"_

Rose. He had lost Rose. Forever.

"_Somewhere along in the bitterness"_

The fight. She let go. He was so bitter at the Daleks. They bumped the lever.

"_And I would have stayed with you all night."_

Oh, he would've.

"_Had I known how to save a life"_

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I like this. I've had it in my head for a while, but I couldn't find a good song for it.**


	2. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or "When You're Gone." BBC and Avril Lavigne do.**

Rose woke up.

It was very strange, to be woken up by a song.

She tried to put a name to it. Got it! "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne.

She tried to recall the lyrics as the music was so faint.

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
"I miss you"_

The Doctor. That was all that song reminded her of. Him.

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missin' you"_

Her heart. It had broken when he hadn't finished his sentence that day.

"_When you're gone, The face I came to know is missin', too"_

His face. Oh, that handsome face with the great hair. She misses it badly.

"_When you're gone, The words I need to hear, To always get me through the day"_

She needed to hear those words so badly. Made sure he felt the same.

"_And make it okay "I miss you"_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? If you think it's too short, tell me, but I don't think I'll change it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I get such a thrill when total strangers tell me that I'm good.**


	3. Reunited part I

**Disclaimer: I BLOODY WELL DON'T OWN IT!! I WANT TO, BUT ALL I OWN IS MY CRAZY IMAGINATION!!**

The Doctor followed the song as it got louder.

"_Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
__You stare politely right on through"_

He must have moved from one end of the universe to the other and the signal was only the strongest in the middle of London. What did it mean?

"_Some sort of window to your right  
__As he goes left, and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came"_

He got the TARDIS to materialise at the point where it was resonating off the inside of his skull.

"_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

He stepped outside, only to be greeted by the worst possible place he could be.

"_Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence"_

The Powell estate. Rose's home. Why here?

"_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you"_

Maybe it was a message? Maybe they could be re-united again?

"_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

Who was that? A blonde haired person was standing at the opposite end of the court.

"_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed"_

It was her.

"_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came"_

He ran.


	4. Reunited part II

**Disclaimer: You know I don't.**

Rose followed the song.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cried"_

The song was strong in central London, but to be sure she travelled to each and every continent.

_"And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side"_

She always found it strongest in London.

"_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

It took her to a small courtyard.

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
"I miss you"_

The Powell estate.

"_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you"_

It felt different. Not like Pete's world.

"_And the clothes you left - they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do"_

Her world.

"_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

With the Doctor.

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
"I miss you"_

Who was that?

"_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can only breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah"_

Standing at the opposite end of the courtyard. It was him.

"_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
"I miss you"_

She ran.


	5. Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Chasing Cars". I only own the resposibility for if I get hit by one.**

The songs finished inside their heads.

A new one replaced it.

It was "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

"_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own"_

They met exactly in the middle.

"_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone"_

After two years.

"_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

They were together.

"_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel"_

She had said to him, on that fateful day.

"_Those three words  
I said too much  
But not enough"_

"I love you."

"_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

She wanted him to say it.

"_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads"_

He did.

"_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

"Rose Tyler,"

"_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes - they're all I can see"_

"I love you."

"_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all"_

"Never leave me again." She whispered.

_"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

**A/N: Well, that's the end to my third fic. Bet you expected a stinking Dalek to pop out. I hate that scene in SE.**

**What do you think? Tell me then.**


End file.
